The Brothers Flub-Basketball Tryouts
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: While making a delivery to Sportsworld, Fraz tries out for the basketball team.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"BASKETBALL TRYOUTS"

CHAPTER ONE

It all started one day when Guapo and Fraz made a delivery to Sports World. They delivered a cargo of basketballs to an indoor basketball court. "Just sign here and we'll be on our way" Fraz told the couch handing him a clipboard and pen. The coach Coach Burke signed the clipboard, and handed it back to Fraz. "Say Fraz? How about trying out for the basketball team like you did back in high school?" Guapo asked. "I don't think so Guapo. Remember how I sprained my ankle during basketball practice?" Fraz replied. "Aw c'mon Fraz! You can't let that scare you away from basketball forever! You love basketball! You should go for it!" Guapo cried.

Just then Fraz's two alter egos appeared beside his head. "Don't do it! You could sprain your ankle again, just like you did in high school!" his yellow alter ego cried. "Guapo's right! You can't let your memory of a sprained ankle scare you away from basketball forever! You _should_ go for it!" his red alter ego cried. "You're right I should" Fraz told his red alter ego. " _That's_ the spirit!" his red alter ego cried proudly, and both alter egos vanished.

"Okay Guapo I'll do it!" he said. "Yay!" Guapo cheered. Fraz looked up at Coach Burke and asked "Where do I sign up?" Coach Burke led Fraz over to a table that had a clipboard on it—where Fraz signed his name on it. "Practice starts tomorrow at 1:00" Coach Burke told him. "I'll be here" Fraz replied. He and Guapo exited the gym, got in The Hoog, and flew away from Sports World—heading back to Retrograde.

That night Fraz went to bed early at 8:00, so he could get plenty of rest for the tryout at the gym on Sports World the next day.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Fraz ate a big breakfast, so he would have plenty of energy and strength to play basketball. He did the same at lunch time. At 1:00 that afternoon Guapo dropped Fraz off at the gym on Sports World, while he delivered a package for both him and Fraz on some remote planet. Fraz went inside the gym, where he met up with Coach Burke. "I'm here for the tryouts" Fraz told him. "Hold on Fraz. Let me get you a basketball uniform first" Coach Burke replied. Coach Burke fetched Fraz a basketball uniform that was in his size. As he handed Fraz the uniform he saw that it had the number 7 on it. This made Fraz smile on account 7 was a lucky number. "Maybe doom is taking a short break from me" he thought.

After Fraz changed into his uniform, he joined the other players as Coach Burke introduced himself to them. Then blew the whistle around his neck—instructing them to play ball. Fraz dribbled the ball, and dunked it into the basket. Then passed it to player #4 who dribbled it, and also dunked it into the basket. Player #4 passed it to Player #5 who _also_ dribbled it, and dunked it into the basket. As Coach Burke watched the players play, he was quite impressed with Fraz's basketball skills. He didn't miss a single shot during practice.

When practice was over Fraz and the other players headed for the lockers and the showers, where they showered, and changed out of their uniforms. That evening after making his delivery Guapo returned to Sports World to pick Fraz up, and take him home to Retrograde. As Guapo was driving The Hoog to Retrograde he asked "How did practice go?" "It went great Guapo! I didn't miss a single shot! Nor did I get hit by the ball, or sprain my ankle again!" Fraz replied. "That's great Fraz! See I told you that you couldn't let a little sprained ankle keep you away from basketball forever!"Guapo cried happily.

"Thanks Guapo. I just hope my good luck lasts, and that Mr. Doom doesn't ruin it for me" Fraz replied. As they arrived at Retrograde they flew inside a hole in the planet that the Retrograde building was on. Once inside they parked The Hoog, and got out of it. They walked down the hallway until they came upon the lounge and entered. There they opened the cabinets, and dug out something to cook and eat for dinner. Valerina and Squeege had kitchens in their dorms, so they didn't have to come into the lounge to cook and eat dinner.

After dinner Guapo and Fraz went to their room, where Fraz took a bath, brushed his teeth, and got ready for bed. Once again he went to bed at 8:00 to get plenty of rest for his second day of basketball practice.

CHAPTER THREE

The following afternoon at 1:00 Guapo dropped Fraz off at the gym on Sports World. Fraz went inside the gym, where he and the other players changed into their uniforms in the locker room, and reported to the gym to begin practice. Once again during practice Fraz didn't miss a single shot, nor did he get hurt at all. And once again Coach Burke was impressed with how good of a basketball player Fraz was. That evening Guapo came to pick him up and take him home to Retrograde.

During the rest of the week Fraz and the other players continued practicing. On the last day of tryouts Coach Burke told the players that the big game was Saturday at 7:00. When Guapo came to pick Fraz up on his last day of practice, Fraz told him that the game was Saturday at 7:00.

Saturday night at 7:00 the basketball stadium was packed! Alien creatures from different worlds were sitting on the bleachers, including Guapo who had a hot dog and soda he had gotten from the concession stand. Coach Burke and the coach of the rival basketball team blew their whistles, and both teams began playing ball. During the first round Fraz helps his team win by not missing a single dunk. During the teams' break they sit down on the bench to rest, and drink bottles of water to help them rehydrate. When their break is over, round two begins, and the teams continue playing.

Fraz managed to get the ball into the basket as the clock counted down to one, which helped his team win! The crowd cheered from the bleachers! Guapo stood up from his seat cheering for Fraz. Fraz's team mates congratulated him on helping them win. Guapo eagerly ran down from the bleachers onto the court, where he proudly hugged Fraz. "Congratulations on winning the team Fraz! I'm so proud of you! This call for a celebration! A trip to The Land Of Really Great Chinese Food! My treat!" Guapo cried happily.

Just then Coach Burke approached The Flub Brothers, and told Fraz "You're the best player I've ever had! How would you like to try out for the next game?!" "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. Maybe some other time, when I'm not too busy working" Fraz replied appreciating the offer. "Suit yourself" Coach Burke replied.

Guapo and Fraz went to The Land Of Really Great Chinese Food to celebrate Fraz's victory. Afterwards they went back to Retrograde, where they told Valerina and Squeege about Fraz winning the game. Both Valerina and Squeege were proud of Fraz, especially Valerina who gave him a victory kiss due to being his girlfriend. That night Fraz went to bed happy over his victory, and conquering his fear of when he sprained his ankle during basketball practice in high school.

The End


End file.
